1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device constituting a multi-display system and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device is a device that displays one or more images on one screen. However, a user may perform a multi-display function to display an image on a plurality of screens using a plurality of display devices. A representative example of such a multi-display system may be a video wall system.
A video wall is provided by arranging a plurality of display devices that can output images on plane and making the plurality of display devices output respective parts of one image, and thus the plurality of display devices act as one display device having a large screen. For example, the video wall operates in a manner that the respective display devices that constitute the video wall in an exhibition hall or the like simultaneously display the same image or display different images that are combined into a whole image.
The plurality of display devices that constitute the multi-display system as described above are connected to a source device. The source device is a device that supplies video sources to be output to the plurality of display devices, and is configured to control display states of the respective display devices. Accordingly, a user can control the plurality of display devices using the source device.
In this case, however, the video sources are sequentially supplied to the plurality of display devices that are connected in series to the source device. The multi-display system in the related art has the drawbacks that wakeup time of the respective display devices is delayed when transmitting A/V stream packets after link training, and thus there exist limitations in performing high-speed wakeup and rapid image display.
Accordingly, there has been a need for schemes to implement high-speed wakeup of a plurality of display devices that constitute a multi-display system.